


The Soldier and his Rider by JoeToon

by Effenay, JoeToon (Effenay)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work
Genre: AU, Agents, Conflict, Isekai, My Little Pony AU, OC characters are from another world, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SGI agents, Tags May Change, The world of Thera, another world - Freeform, summary will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/JoeToon
Summary: A Therian soldier and his horse travels into a new dimension for the sake of a mission. Only to find out his horse Joshua had suddenly taken sentience as they traverse into this strange domain of... ponies with sentience?please note that the author of this fanfic is not the same as the official user of this account. Please read the author's note chapter for further details.
Kudos: 2





	1. Author's note

G'day all. Joe Toon here and you're all probably wondering why another author decided to put his fanfic in someone else's account? Here are two answers:

1\. This author was too lazy to set up his own account and decided it would be easier to mooch off his sister's slowly growing account. That way not only will I be able to get more readers from the fly, she will also get more attention from me milking an already popular fan base into her account, so win-win.

2\. In a strange kind of way, there will be a little bit of a loose connection within the fanfics that we both put out due to us working off of each other's writing. There will be some references of original characters/worlds/concepts/etc. within (most of) the fanfics between us so I took the liberty of asking her to post them under her name until we can probably settle on a shared account in the future once we sort out an organised writing schedule.

As to why I chose a franchise mainly directed at young girls (not to deny that the franchise attracted a reasonable amount of adults from both male and female) it is because over the past few months being bored out of my mind from the lockdowns I have had the unfortunate privilege (or for some would say fortunate) of diving head first into the mlp rabbit hole and has therefore been stuck out of writing original content with me constantly returning to the franchise. Long story short, I can't write original stories because I can't seem to get those ponies out of my head and the only means to remove them is to simply write them out, post them online and feel the utter humiliation of how awkward it will make me and will therefore push me to better projects.

Okay that last one was a bit of a stretch but regardless, here's to you readers. Here's hoping you'll probably enjoy this fanfic more than I will. Otherwise feel free to utterly criticise my work until my interest for this franchise dies at the hands of your brutal critiques and fall into obscurity from the recesses of my already deteriorating mind.

Now from a little word from the account owner (aka my sister).

**Effenay:**

Joe, when I said leave them an author's note, I didn't mean to give a freaking 3-paragraph chapter. /(-_-)\

Anyways. Yes, for reasons I cannot understand, my bro here decided it'll be a great idea to make my account his proxy. I have consented into letting him use my account (sparingly) until he'd have the motivation to make his own. And just in case you found this fanfic through my account's list of works and was waiting for that p5 fic, yes, I'm still in the process of rewriting that fic and will still continue on with that fic. I don't know what possessed him to write this, but I guess we'll see how it plays out.

In case anyone asks, no, I'm not part of the MLP fandom. I know there are great stuff in that fandom, but I've already got my hands full with other things to sort out.

Without further ado, I present to you Joe's **first** fanfiction he's ever pushed online. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Scouting

“So, tell me again; why are we here?”

“(Sigh) For the thousandth time Joshua, we are here as reconnaissance. We are to scout this entire area and find what we are looking for.”

“You say that, but are we looking for?”

“We are looking for any trace of the New World Order in this realm. To check if they already established a foothold in this world.”

“Oh right. And who or rather what is the New World Order?”

“They are the perfidious traitors of humanity that sold us out to the vile Xenos!”

“………Aah.”

“They caused the Great War and made it last for a hundred years so that the aliens could invade us and rule over Thera once they hand over control to them.”

“Oh right. So essentially, the enemy!”

“Well to simplify it, yes the enemy.”

“You could have just said it from the start.”

“I HAVE! And every time I tell you, you seem to become even more talkative since we got to this new world! On that note, how in God’s name are you even talking? You are a horse for crying out loud!”

It was the midday at the bottom of a mountain’s cliffside adjacent to some woods and a British soldier in his late 20s, wearing a Great War uniform was riding out into an open field. His horse was a young brown stallion who he had been talking to for the last three days.

“I can’t help that,” snorted the horse, “ever since we got here all I could ever think about are thoughts.” There was an awkward moment before the stallion continued. “I just realised how redundant that sounded.”

“On that note, how did you start talking let alone over think about things?” the rider spoke with curiosity and fatigue, “I feel as though something in this world is suddenly giving all the horses in our division some sort of sentience.”

“Sentience,” Joshua thought for a minute before he was struck with an epiphany, “Yes, sentience! That’s the word to describe what I’m feeling right now! Yes, Sentience.” The air of confidence in his voice faded as he lowered his volume in his last sentence.

The soldier looked at him unamused, “You don’t know what it means, do you?”

“Nope,” the horse gave a sheepish reply. His rider looked at Joshua’s face from his saddle seat and could have sworn that his horse formed what could only be described as a toothy grin of embarrassment. Joshua then lit up immediately, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t have an idea of what it implies.”

His sheepish grin felt so infectious that the soldier could not help but burst laughing. The sight of his rider’s laughter caught up to the steed as he too joined his companion’s glee. It took a full two minutes to compose themselves before each drew a long sigh of breath from the laughing.

“Alright,” sighed the horse, “I admit that was silly.”

Still chuckling the rider drew another long breath and looked to his steed, “I have to say, talking with you didn’t turn out to be so bad after all.”

The horse snorted a chuckle and smiled, “Thanks Sergeant. Anyway, where are we?”

“Let’s see,” the soldier pulled out a journal and started tracing out a layout of the area, “we left alpha site two days ago and has since travelled through the barrens, over this mountain, and now I believe we are making our way to meet the potential locals in the area.”

“Oh,” Joshua exclaimed with surprise, “this world in inhabited?”

“Of course,” the sergeant put away his journal, “While we were up on the mountain, I noticed patches of towns and villages not far from here. If I had not broken these binoculars, I could get a better look of the area.”

“How far do you reckon is the closest town?”

“Three, four days, give or take. Two if you decide to gallop all the way there.”

The horse gave a deep sigh. Hearing this, his rider patted his mane, “Cheer up old boy, I won’t rush us getting there. We’ll take a break now and then. Besides, we still have a full week before we report our whereabouts to the rest of the division and I still have the wireless transmitter in case things get hairy.”

“Nah, it’s not that Sergeant,” Joshua neighed a sigh, “it’s just… Ever since… No that’s not it. The reason I kept asking about our mission is because, I thought we would be participating in some action!”

The sergeant looked puzzled by this. “I beg your pardon?”

“What I mean is sir is that I was bred and raised to be a warhorse!” Joshua stirred up proudly from his statement. “All of my brothers, sisters and I have been raised to be cavalry! To be the fearsome force that routes the enemy lines! I mean, just a hundred years ago both our species would honour the code of chivalry! Charge head long into the enemy lines and either die in honourable combat or return home as glorious heroes! Nowadays, we are either pulling supply wagons or be a quick mode of transport when there is a lack of automotive vehicles.”

The rider stared at his steed dumbfounded from his rant. “I have no words. To think that a steed such as yourself would have grandiose dreams of glory and honour. I would have thought that a creature such as yourself would hate such notions.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Well, for one, I would have thought that beasts of burden such as yourself would loathe the fact that we use you as a mode of transport, let alone ride you out into battle. For another, I would have thought that you would have relished the idea of being a free animal such as those of the wild.”

“Surely you jest?” Joshua stamped his hooves in protest. “That may have been true to the creatures of the wild, but we are domestic bred horses. Though I may not speak on behalf of all my brothers and sisters but contrary to your thoughts there are many of us who find it an honour to be the steed of a warrior, let alone an officer! Some of us even hold romantic ideas of dying in battle with our rider.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint your ideals but I do not intend to die in battle, let alone in a strange new world.” The rider took notice of his steed’s dampened mood after he spoke. He gave a supportive smile as he thought of an idea. “However, perhaps I can humour your fancy for now.”

Joshua’s ears raised, “What do you mean?”

“How would you like a quick gallop across the open field to pass the time?”

The horse turned his head to face the soldier. His eyes gleamed with excitement. “You mean…… A Charge?”

“Why not? We have time to continue scouting later.”

“Wonderful sir!” Joshua neighed with anticipation. “Wait sir, before we do how about great speech before the charge?”

“Very well,” the sergeant cleared his throat and straightened his form. He drew his sabre from its sheath and pointed it to the air, “En Garde! For God, King and Country!”

Joshua stamped his hooves, “For Pride, Honour and Glory!”

And together as the soldier raised his blade to the sky and his horse raised his forelegs to the air they cried out in unison, “ **THERA VICTORIA!** ” and charged out into the open field.

* * *

“Woah there! Slow down! I don’t know how much more I can handle!”

“What’s the matter, sergeant? Too fast for you to handle?”

“Actually yes. I’ve never been in a charge that fast before and my balls are killing me.”

“Bwahaha, lucky that I have no concern for that! Now that you mention it, I never galloped that fast before in my life. It feels as though I could run across the whole world!”

“Hahaha! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

It was a full hour since their charge across the open as the sun rose higher above them. Joshua full of energy felt ready to go for another run contrary to his rider who looked as though he was going to faint from the speed they were moving.

“You know, something tells me there might be an anomaly in this world that gives strength to certain creatures such as yourself.” The sergeant panted as he dismounted.

“I suppose that might be the case. Ever since we’ve been here, not only having my mind felt sharper than before, but it feels as though I gained some sort of inner strength to keep going. Do you suppose you might gain similar benefits from this new environment?”

“I doubt it. On the contrary, I feel unnerved here. I mean don’t get me wrong, this land is beautiful. Almost too beautiful. Nothing here feels out of place except for me. I can’t exactly speak for the rest of the men in the Division but me personally, I feel as though I don’t belong here. It’s as though my entire being rejects the reality around us or it’s the other way around.”

“Well that’s disturbing,” Joshua gazed towards him with concern, “Anything I should be concerned with?”

“No. Not really. It’s probably because this world is a complete contrast to the dreary Steam-powered cities of Thera…”

There was a cut in his sentence. The soldier suddenly went silent and started to scan the area around them. They were out in the open and the woods covered what leering eyes that may be spying at them.

“Joshua, do not look alarmed but I think we’re being watched.”

The horse saw his rider’s gaze into the woods and listened in. He whispered, “You’re right. I hear movement among the fallen branches.”

Sweat streamed from the sergeant’s forehead as he gestures Joshua to move naturally, “No sudden movements just yet. Just let me mount up and when I give the order, run.”

The horse nodded. The two slowly did as planned and trotted into the open field away from the woods. Joshua slowly picked up the pace when he heard something that made his heart stop for a moment; a noticeably crack from a fallen tree branch. In his hesitation he turned to the noise and he saw them; five men in camouflage clothing, armed with rifles and bore no insignia of any respective army he knows of. He turned to his rider who already bore notice and quickly shared a gaze of alarm.

“Joshua, Hiya!” the soldier whipped the reins, signalling his steed to break for it. In turn Joshua ran as fast as his legs could push him as distant sounds of gunfire was heard. As they began to lose sight of the woods, a noise from a distance was heard. They recognise that sound; it was engines.

“An Automobile!” the sergeant cried, “Can you move faster?”

Joshua gave him a smirk of confidence. “Is that a challenge? Hold on tight!” His speed quickly outpaced his gallop on the open field earlier as a truck quickly came to view.

“Alpha base! Alpha base! This is Sergeant George Percival!” The soldier was yelling into a wireless communique, “We are being pursued by N.W.O.! Bearings East-by-Southeast three miles from Highpoint 28!”

“ _Copy that sergeant! Evade capture and return to base a.s.a.p._ ”

“Negative, Alpha base! Direct route to base is cut off! Hostile presence assessment Code Orange Foothold! Repeat, Code Orange Foothold! Requesting scavenger protocol!”

After a long pause from the dispatcher the wireless sounded off, “ _Acknowledged Percival. Permission granted! God speed! Over_!”

“Acknowledged Alpha base! THERA VICTORIA!”

After the communique ended Joshua spoke out while still trying to outrun their pursuers, “So what is it then? What is Scavenger protocol?”

“It means we are on our own. There will be no support, no reinforcements, we are basically cut off!”

“That’s it?! Then what the hell do we do?”

"Evade capture, live off the land, survive and return to base anyway we can. If not possible, establish a new base of operations by recruiting the locals to our cause or at least request cooperation of some sort.”

“That’s putting a lot of faith on the locals.”

“With them on our tail, I don’t think we have much of a choice.”

Percival looked back to see the automobile lag behind them. “I can’t believe it! We are actually out running them!” Just as he spoke a gunshot rang out and the sergeant screamed in pain. He was shot in the shoulder.

“Sergeant!” Joshua slowed down after taking notice from his master’s ordeal.

“What the hell are you doing?” the sergeant gasped in agony as he clutched his injured shoulder, “I didn’t tell you to slow down!”

“But you’re hurt!”

“And if they catch us it’s all over! Now keep running!” He let out a groan of pain as Joshua galloped faster than before. With each movement the pain grew all the more excruciating as he couldn’t reach for the alcohol pouch.

Sensing this, Joshua slowed down enough for the pursuers to catch up.

“Sergeant, there’s a river ahead!” The horse looked back at his rider who has now slumped over from agony. He turned back towards the river and noticed how wide it was. There was no bridge and the current looked rapid, making it dangerous to cross. Then he had an idea, “Sergeant, stay with me and hold on as tight as you can. I’m going to try the impossible here so hang on!”

Joshua felt him grasp his mane tightly as he sped up, galloping faster towards the river. As they approached the riverbank, with all his might Joshua leaped clear across the river barely landing on the other side. His rider gasped in agony from the landing as the steed continued to gallop away. He turned back to see the men disembarked from their vehicle and started firing shots at them. He pushed on until they were no longer in sight.

* * *

“Joshua, please put me down!”

“Not until we lose them!”

“You have been running for hours and I don’t think they could have crossed the river in time to catch on to us. I can’t take anymore of this pain!”

Night fell on the pair as the horse continued to gallop. Ever since they lost their pursuers, they came across a road and has been following it, still running.

“You need medical attention and you only have so much brandy to ease the pain. We can’t stop now, not if we can make it to a town!”

“You have been running for hours and the closest town is 3-4 days away! If you keep this up, none of us will make it!”

Joshua snorted confidently, “As I recalled, you said we could make it within two days if we galloped there and judging by how fast we’ve been moving we might reach there by dawn. Just stay with me a little longer! I’ll be fine!”

Percival gave a weaken reply, “Then at the very least slow down. I’ve been bleeding for hours and I need to at least bandage the wound. I can’t last like this.”

Hearing this Joshua slowed pace and started to trot. “I… I am sorry sir,” his voice quivered in fear of losing his partner, “I didn’t realise…”

“It’s fine. Just let me bandage myself and then we can keep going.” It felt like the night dragged on as the sergeant bandaged himself. His hisses and groans of pain felt like daggers to Joshua. He couldn’t bear to listen without the urge to continue to race for the closest town.

“Talk to me,” Joshua spoke out.

“About what?” Percival said with a low panted breath.

“Anything. Just something to distract you from the pain!”

The rider painfully chuckled, “What could we talk about? On that matter, what do horses normally talk about?”

“I don’t know,” Joshua said thoughtfully, “We don’t actually talk about a lot of things other than food, mates and when the next action will be.”

“Alright then. Let’s talk about mates. Have you got one?”

“Ah no,” the sergeant sensed a blush coming from his tone, “I don’t think I could ever find one until retirement. I reckon if the Army wanted me to breed, they would have sent me a mare by now.” The horse looked back as took notice at his rider’s pained smile. “What of yourself, Sergeant? Do you have a mate?”

“Hah, their called spouses Joshua, and no I don’t have one. Well, not yet anyway.”

“Not yet?” The horse gave a smirk, “So there is a woman you have your eye on. What do you mean not yet?”

Percival’s voice was softer now, “I’ve known her since childhood. Both our families knew each other, actually. I couldn’t ask her hand though, not since her brother died after the alien invasion five years ago. I was there when he died, I felt responsible for his death.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to her that sir.”

“I’s all right. No chance of marriage anytime soon anyway.”

For a while there was an awkward silence. Thoughts of getting out of their predicament were swirling between them without a word. Percival finished what he could applying bandages to his shoulder. His pain was beginning to numb his mind as his breathing begins to slow drastically. Thinking of a means to keep him conscious Joshua broke the silence, “If we make it back home, will you ask for her hand?”

Percival coughed, “That may be improbably all things considering. You’ve got a better chance of getting a mate than me getting married.”

“Then how about this?” Joshua tried to sound assuring, “If I could find a mate, you ask your lady friend to marry her.”

“I’m not sure if you know what I meant by what I said earlier, but I’ll humour you. You’ve got a deal…”

Before the soldier could finish, Joshua felt a slump on the side of his back. He looked back to see his rider’s motionless body; the sergeant fell unconscious.

“Sergeant! Sergeant wake up! Sergeant!” Joshua began to panic. He tried to shake him awake but to no avail. With no other alternative, he began to quicken his pace while ensuring his rider does not fall off. He rode through the night, desperation kept him awake as he followed the road. He began to feel strange, as though the world began to spin around him. He then realised he was exhausted. He had not stopped for a meal or rest since the mountain and his legs began to weigh heavy. But he must push on, for the sake of the mission… No, to Hell with the mission. For the sake of his comrade, he must get him help.

Then from the distance he saw it, Farmland. He quickened his pace as he ran past a sign “Sweet Apple Acres” though he could not read it. He saw a barn with a farmhouse next to it and raced towards it. He stopped as soon as he reached the arch gate and with all the breath his he could spare he cried out, “Somebody! Anyone! Please help us!”

There was no response. From his sudden shift of movement, the rider fell from his back completely motionless. With determined vigour he bellowed even louder, “Is there anyone in there? Please, we need help! Please, somebody!”

A light came on from one of the windows. Joshua’s heart pounded in hopes for rescue. He was about to call out again when the door of the farmhouse opened revealing a silhouette of a pony, fast approach from where they were stationed. An orange mare with blonde mane stood before Joshua with a concerned but tried look as though she was shook out of bed. And with a thick Americano accent she spoke, “Can I help you there, sir? Sweet Apple Acres is not open at this time of the night so…”

While she was speaking, Joshua could not help but wonder why it was a pony of all things to approach them and not the barn owners. The thought went past him however as he interjects the mare, “I beg your pardon but my rider, he needs medical attention immediately.” As he spoke, he moved to reveal Percival.

“What in the hay do you…” before the mare could finish, she looked at the sergeant’s body with a wide-eyed look. Her tired expression turned to alarm at the sight of the motionless body as she opened the arch gate and approached the rider. “What happened? More importantly, what is that?”

“He’s my rider! We were attacked by enemy forces and he got shot!” He was bleeding out not too long ago! Please he needs help!”

“Woah, calm down there big feller. Help me get him inside the house and I’ll go into town to get a doctor and Princess Twilight. She might want to see this.”

Joshua couldn’t figure out how she was able to lift the soldier with her forelegs, but she did so almost effortlessly with little assistance from him. As they approached the house, she turned to him and asked, “Oh by the way, the name’s Applejack. And you are?”

“I am Jo…” before he could finish, he found himself falling with dizziness as the world slowly began to fade. Muffled voices and shady images took his sight as he assumed more horses came into view as he slowly began to lose consciousness. Before long he fell into a deep sleep as the weight from his mind was finally relived from his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effenay: In which two siblings has a knack for crossing over pre-existing material with a dose of our own little original concept.
> 
> Joe: Readers, give me your worst.


	3. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe: G'day all. Sorry that this chapter took a while. Due to health reasons, unsavory heat (Land Down Under so Summer is here), procrastination, games, Dnd sessions and the overall cringy nature of this chapter (at least for my part writing it) it took more than a full month to put it together. That and the fact that my sister and I also seem to share the same creative brain cells, by that I mean whenever either one of us is on a writing spree, the other one seems to lose it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy what you can out of this, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Hearth's Warming or whatever it is you celebrate during the holidays and as always please give me your worst criticism (or best depending on what you guys think about this fic) because at the rate this story is going I might actually start to enjoy it.
> 
> Effenay: Partly my fault for the delay. a thousand apologies.

“Joshua, where on Thera have you found yourself in?”

Joshua woke up to find himself not in the haystack of a barn or stable but on a bed in a room that felt oddly cosy. He noticed his saddle was removed and sat on a stool across the room along with the other supplies. The Sunlight’s rays from the window illuminated the room giving a warm feature that gave Joshua the impression that it was around mid-morning. He let out a huge yawn as he begins to process how he found himself in this room. That was when he turned to look towards a small filly with a yellow coat and a large pink bow ribbon tied behind her bright red mane staring right at him with curiosity. Her appearance looked so peculiar especially her eyes as he found that hers resembles that of a human’s, a dotted pupil surrounded by an orange iris and a white sclera rather than the amber coloured eyes with a lined pupil that was typical of a horse.

They exchanged a look of curious wonder for a moment that felt like hours until finally Joshua spoke out, “Um, hello?”

The little one stared at him, drew a long breath then turned around a shouted, “Applejack! He’s awake!” She then turned back with a toothy smile at Joshua who could have sworn he heard a squeak like sound (similar to a toy rubber duck) when she grinned.

“Hold on, I’m coming!” Joshua heard a voice from outside the room when in walked the orange pony he met last night. He was dumb struck when he saw her more clearly without the dark of night. Her green eyes sparkled and her flowing blonde mane under her Stetson flowed in a way he has never seen in a mare before. Rather, she was unlike any mare he has ever seen before. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. She entered the room while balancing a food tray on her back whilst greeting, “Howdie-doo there, big fella. I brought you some breakfast. You were out like a light last night, so I bet you’re hungry.”

The mention of last night snapped him back to reality and tried to step out of the bed when his attempt was hindered as his entire body ached and his stomach grumbled from hunger. He did feel hungry, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon. “My rider, is he alright?”

“Woah, slow down there, partner!” the orange pony approached the bed trying to stop him from getting up, “You are in no condition to get up. Although you’re in a better shape than he was. Whatever he is, he lost so much blood everypony who were looking after him were surprised he’s still alive. He’s doin’ okay, asleep and still injured but okay.”

Joshua sighed concerningly as he slumped back to the bed stubbornly. He knew nothing he could do now would help. If anything, if he would push himself anymore, he would only achieve making things more complicated.

All of the sudden the little filly bounced next to his bedside and bombarded him with questions, “What’s your name? I’ve never seen you around here before so where do you come from? Why don’t you have a cutie-mark? Who was that weird thing with you? What is he? You’re really huge, a little bigger than Big Mac. Has anyone ever told you that? Why do you look so different?”

“Now hold on there, sugar cube!” the orange pony dragged the little yellow one away from the side of the bed, “You can’t just question anypony like that, especially if they’re injured.”

The filly’s ears folded down along with her gaze, “Sorry Applejack.”

The orange mare smiled and turned to Joshua who looked startled by the little one’s questions. “Sorry about that. Apple Bloom here is just a curious little thing. Although can’t exactly blame her, we’all are just as curious to be honest. Never seen you around these parts and quite frankly I’ve never seen anything like your friend.” She set the food tray on the bed. “I believe we met last night but just in case you may have forgotten,” she extended a hoof as though she were expecting Joshua to shake it, “I’m Applejack, head of Sweet Apple acres.”

Her eyes glistened in front him as though he were mesmerised once again by her looks. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” It took a moment for the Stallion to realise that he said those words out loud when Applejack’s jaw dropped with wide eyed surprise, her freckled face glowing bright red and from whom he would assume to be her sister gave the look of ecstatic astonishment of the fact that someone who just landed on their doorstep suddenly proposed to her sister. Blushing now from embarrassment, Joshua shook his head, “Wait, I didn’t mean it that way! I mean, I didn’t mean to say that out loud! I mean I just, I thought…… I…… I…” His words became a scramble of gibberish and confused embarrassment as he struggled to put together a cohesive sentence.

“No, it’s okay!” Applejack’s face flushed redder than any apple in her orchard as she flounders an attempt to calm him, “No really, it might have been fatigue from last night. Or maybe you’re just hungry? Yes, that’s right! You’re just hungry, is all.” She quickly took a spoon with her mouth and scooped up a serving from the food tray to him. Joshua (still embarrassed) gave a puzzled look as she was attempting feed him, then realized what she was doing dropped his jaw from disbelief as to what was happening which gave Applejack the opportunity to stick the spoon into his mouth. Joshua shut his mouth on reflex down into the spoon full of the meal provided. The moment went worse for the two when they both found themselves holding each end of the spoon with their mouths giving each other less than a centimetre of metal between them. It took a while for the two to process what just happened before each of their faces burned a deep red colour and almost in sync released the spoon as it drops from their mouths, jolt their heads backwards and quickly turned from each other in utter embarrassment.

Apple Bloom witnessing this shameful display of two grown ups sharing a moment despite only just meeting the night before was elated, “Were both of you about to kiss?”

“Twilight, this creature is from an Unknown place! Do you think it is safe to be so close to its face?”

“It’s fine Zecora, I’ve seen his kind before. Although it was from another dimension without magic full of tall bipedal creatures like him. A lot about this seems wrong though.”

“Wrong you say? Do tell, I pray.”

“Well for starters; he looks older than anyone I met from that world, his clothes aren’t like anything I’ve seen, and above all else, he retained his form! Normally anything that travels between dimensions would transform to a local creature of the world to compensate the rules for each respective reality.”

As Joshua’s curious awakening was still happening, from the next bedroom were two figures standing between an unconscious Sergeant George Percival resting on a bed. To his right keeping a distance from him was Zecora, a zebra who spoke in rhymes and riddles. To his left was Twilight Sparkle, a purple alicorn* who stood closer to the bed. (*For those unaware, think of a unicorn with Pegasus wings)

“I mean, honestly? How did he get here?” Twilight ignited her horn with a purple magical glow to monitor his health, “To be able to transport from his world to here would require the mirror and it has been standing in my castle and being kept under surveillance by Starlight. And even if he did come from his world to here, how is it that he still looks like this? I mean his companion seems to have no problem with the biotransformation so how come he hasn’t?”

“His appearance is not my concern,” Zecora took out bowls of a strange salve and approached the sergeant, “it is the strange wound that seems to burn.” She removed the blanket and started applying the Salve on the injury with her hoof. As she does this Percival gave a groan and began to sweat while still remaining unconscious.

“His injury is strange,” said Twilight looking at the wound, “I’ve never seen anything like it. It certainly doesn’t help with this piece of lead lodged into him.” Twilight held up a shard of metal with the magic of her horn and gazed at it curiously.

Zecora comes closer to Twilight to inspect the fragment, “I agree with you about this piece of lead. Something about it fills me with dread.”

“So how is the patient doing?” Twilight and Zecora turn outside the door to see two other ponies. One was a white coated (earth) pony with a light pink mane and wore a nurse’s cap while the other was a Pegasus with a light-yellow coat and a large pink flowing mane. They carried with them saddle bags of medical equipment and an assortment of food.

“Fluttershy! Nurse Redheart!” Twilight approached the two, “You brought more medicine.”

“And food,” the Pegasus Fluttershy added softly, “I wasn’t really sure what he might be able to eat so I just brought what fruits and vegetables I could carry.”

“I have to say, I am impressed that it is still alive,” the nurse said as she lowered her medical supplies, “Did you remove the cause of the injury?”

“Yes,” said Twilight, “and his condition is more stable now.”

“Well then, I suppose it’ll be up to your hoofs now.” After unloading the medicine from her bag, Redheart made her way out the door, “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure if I could treat him any better than Fluttershy. She knows more about treating animals than I do.”

“He’s not an animal, I can assure you.” Twilight pointed out to the nurse, “He is quite intelligent. Probably even more so than some of us.”

“That may be so, but there’s nothing more I can do anymore than you mares can handle. Call me when his condition worsens.” Redheart left the room leaving the three ponies to the patient.

“Do you really think he is intelligent, Twilight?”

“Actually, I do Fluttershy. His kind is the same as my friends at Canterlot High. But like I just told Zecora, we don’t know how he got here or why he still looks they way that he does. Normally he’d look like a pony by now.”

Just then, the fiasco with Applejack and Joshua could be heard from their room. “Well,” exclaimed Twilight, “it seems he’s awake.”

The three exited the room, leaving the unconscious patient (Negligent much?) and made their way to the ruckus. As they entered, they were greeted with the sight of Applejack on the floor, blushing red all over and covering her face with one hoof while extending another towards the patient on the bed as though to let him keep distance while the patient himself who was just as red was flailing whilst trying to apologise for whatever he did. All the while, Apple Bloom too was blushing but had a twinkle of excitement in her eyes as though she has just seen the juiciest scandal in her life.

“Look I’m s-sorry! I didn’t m-mean to say all that! And I… I didn’t…”

“L-look, it’s all right! J-just… Just don’t look this way! Don’t say anymore! In fact, don’t do anything…”

“This is the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. My sis finally getting a colt friend.”

The three just stared into the chaos with mild amusement and complete bewilderment as to what was happening before their eyes. It did not take long for the others to realise that they just walked in and witnessed what just happened throwing everyone in a state of awkward silence.

Twilight broke the silence as she cleared her throat, “Ahem, I hope we weren’t interrupting.”

“YOU’RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD?”

“Yes I am.”

“And that strange fella too?”

“Yes, he is.”

“And you both came here looking the way that you both are?”

“That is awfully strange hearing that from what I would call the strangest looking creature that I’ve ever seen. Sorry, pardon me if I sounded rude.”

“Can you tell us your name?”

“Why of course, I am Joshua. Joshua of Cornwall.”

Joshua have been staring at Twilight for the longest time now. Sure, whilst Applejack maybe the prettiest mare he has ever seen, the Alicorn by comparison is like comparing a beautiful woman to an angel. Not exactly a creature to desire but the tranquil form felt untouchable.

“Forgive my bluntness, your highness but I have never seen anything as pristine as you are.”

“What?!” Apple Bloom after noticing her sister turn towards Joshua called out to him, “What happened to your confession you just gave my sister?”

“APPLE BLOOM!” Applejack covered her sister’s mouth whilst still having visible traces of blush. “Forgive my little sister here. She’s rather excited about those kinds of things.”

“Oh please, I’m the one who should be apologising.” Joshua bowed his head. “That was terribly tactless of me to speak such inappropriate remarks, especially towards our rescuers.” He turned to look at Twilight, “It’s just where I come from, I have never seen a pony with wings and horns. All of this is alien to me.”

Twilight nodded in understanding, “It’s alright, also Twilight is just fine. Speaking of alien,” there was a twinkle in Twilight’s eyes as she stared into Joshua with excited anticipation, “Please tell me everything about your world! What were you like? What was he like? How Did you get here? Tell me everything!”

“Hold it there, Sugar-cube. You’re scaring the Stallion.”

At this point, Joshua is no longer surprised by all of this and at this point assumes all ponies in this world are just as excitable as her or for Apple Bloom’s case, possibly even more so. He took a deep breath, “To be honest, there is nothing to tell. Before I came here, I never even held a thought in my life.”

All gave Joshua a puzzled look. “What do you mean?” Twilight razed her eyebrows.

“I am a war horse. Born and bred to carry troops and supplies to the front and being the steed to the scouts. We don’t do thinking. We leave that to our riders.”

The room went silent. No one could figure out what he meant. War Horse? Is it an occupation? Or perhaps?

A soft whisper broke the silence. “Do you mean, like an occupation?” The whisper came from the yellow pegasus with long pink, flowing mane. Noticing that all eyes were now on her she shrank behind Twilight and added, “I’m Fluttershy, in case you’re wondering.”

Although she was barely audible, the stallion did make out what was whispered and nodded, “Charmed,” then shook his head, “No, I would not call it an occupation. More like purpose in life. I mean you ought to know, we are all beasts of burden. An animal.”

“ **A WHAT!?** ” Everyone else exclaimed in unison. They couldn’t believe what this stallion was saying. An animal?

“Now wait just a dog-gone minute here, mister!” Applejack pointed a forehoof at Joshua in protest, “Just who do you think you are calling us animals? Is this the face of an animal to you?”

“I… Is that a trick question?” Joshua was startled. He didn’t understand why everyone was upset by what he said. “Begging your pardon, but aren’t any of you anima…?” That was when it hit him. He looked around the room and stared at all of them. Then he turned to the walls and gazed at the room’s pictures and shelves. All this time he was in the room, there was not a sign of a single human being. “You mean… You are not animals?”

“Of course we aren’t! What pony in their right minds would…?”

“Applejack!” Twilight interjected, gesturing her to stop then turned back to him, “Do you mean to say that you were an animal in your world?”

“Yes I am, Lady Twilight.” There was eloquence and a hint of pride in his tone, “In our world, the horse is man’s greatest companion. Throughout our history, the pact between our two species has always been man and beast. They provide land, food and shelter and in return we pull their wagons, chariots and yokes. Horses of my breed are raised to be steeds for military officers and scouts. Not one of our species within a million years have broken this sacred pact and each one of us are willing to give our lives to serve they who are our masters. In fact, a hundred years ago my ancestors were the last of our kind to charge head long into battle with their riders armed with sabres, pikes and pistols. It all changed in the great war of course, countless cavalrymen and steeds died in the start of the war forcing war horses such as myself to menial tasks as reconnaissance, supply runs and message delivery. So the history goes.”

The silence that followed was deafening. For most in the room they couldn’t believe their ears that this stallion would nonchalantly describe himself to be a tool for another creature. For Twilight and Fluttershy however, they could somehow understand where he is coming from and what it entails. Twilight has spent enough time with the world of humans to understand that perhaps in his world, ponies, horses and other Equidae creatures are in fact domestic animals. For Fluttershy’s case, she has spent all her life tending to animals for her to somewhat understand his viewpoint. She cannot however imagine a world where ponies, horses or any of the like are in fact animals.

“Excuse me, but this is too much for me to believe,” Zecora broke the silence as she make her way out the door before she turned to look at Joshua, “I will tend to your friend so I will take my leave.”

As Zecora made her exit, Fluttershy slowly approached the bed and with her voice now a little louder than her usual whisper said, “I think I can understand a bit what you mean.” Her forehoof now on his as if to reassure him, “But I will speak for everypony here when I say, you shouldn’t talk about yourself like you are just an object. Even the animals here have their hopes and dreams while you sound as though a thought never crossed your mind!”

“That’s just it, I never had a thought until I came to this world. I had a mind, I felt emotions, but a thought never came to me until we came here. It was like, thinking was an alien concept. It wasn’t like we left all the thinking to our masters, it’s just we never really thought about such things. But when we came here, it was though a door opened and all of a sudden, we started not only being able to think but also begin to process sophisticated things and even developed speech. I mean, I don’t even know what sophisticated means, but it felt like the right thing to describe the word. Sometimes I don’t even know half of the words I’m saying but somehow I could understand what it means after I just said it.”

“Wait a minute,” Twilight stopped him from saying more, “you mean to say that by coming to Equestria, you became sentient?”

“That’s right!” Joshua exclaimed, “That’s the word I was looking for! I became sentient! So that’s what the sergeant meant when he said that.”

“Now hold it there,” Applejack interrupted, “just what do you mean by “we”?”

“Why, my brothers and sisters of course. And our riders. The Sergeant said we brought an entire Division into this world.”

“ **YOU WHAT!?** ” The room erupted with disbelief. An entire Division of soldiers? Here? But that could only mean…… They all gazed at the stallion with suspicion, fear and apprehension.

“WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?” The Alicorn gave Joshua a threatening look as she raised her wings as though to intimidate him.

Joshua felt intimidated. He doesn’t know why they reacted the way that they did until he realised the implications of his statement of a potential invading army. “No, wait! We aren’t here to…”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Zecora came in to break the tension, “but I believe your friend is waking up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe: I feel cheesy writing this. I swear it wasn't my intention to write Joshua into these awkward scenarios.
> 
> Effenay: Well, start accepting the cheese. Embrace the cheese, dude. Welcome to Fanfic hell.
> 
> Joe:. ...


	4. Percival

“I assure you Princess; we came here in peace.”

“You know, the more you try to convince me, the more it sounds otherwise.”

“Okay, maybe I’m not the most convincing creature but let me tell you, my rider might change your mind. He’s a better talker and diplomat than I am.”

“And a soldier. I’ve met enough royal guards to know they’re like; headstrong, clumsy and somehow incompetent at times. My brother was once captain after all.”

“Not the sergeant. He’s a survivor and a gentleman. He’s got a better head on his shoulders than mine to be honest. Even in the most pressuring situations he still keeps an elegant composure.”

As though on que as Twilight ignited her horn to open the door, she was pulled into the room by her mane and held against a wall with an elbow around her neck and a sharp object on her side. “You have ten seconds to tell me where I am and where my horse is before I gut you!”

“TWILIGHT!” Her friends rushed into the room to see the injured creature. He was standing tall by his two legs worn with khaki-coloured trousers, a bloodied bandage seen around his left shoulder and around his torso, an arm holding Twilight with an elbow lock and held a bayonet on her right side. Applejack stood in front of the others before the stranger with a glowering look, “You let her go right now, mister!”

“Not until you bring me to meet your leader!” The creature demanded as he firmed his grip.

“I am their leader!” Twilight managed to gasp from the headlock as she began to ignite her horn, “Can’t you see I’m an alicorn?”

“Sure, and I’m Napoleon Bonaparte. I find it rather hard believe that a group of talking horses would be led by a petite purple pony.”

“Sergeant wait! It’s me!” Joshua pushed his way into the room. “They’re the ones who saved us!”

“Joshua?” the sergeant gave a look of bewilderment upon seeing his steed, “You’re alright…”

“Pardon me for interrupting, but you’re pointing your bayonet at a Princess, sir.”

There was a pause as the sergeant was beginning to process his surroundings. He began to observe Twilight and noticed her wings on her side, the horn glowing brightly on her head and a crown not far from it. Immediately after putting two-to-two together he released the alicorn, straightened his form and gave a salute, “My apologies, Ma’am! I had no idea!”

“It’s okay, Twilight is f…” Twilight stopped and thought for a moment. After taking over the rule of Equestria from the Two Sisters, she has observed several Royal Guards addressing each other and after several visits from her Brother, Prince Shining Armour, she was given a few tips when it comes to addressing the guards as royalty. She straightened her composure and with a different tone from all those who knew her, raised her wings and with a commanding tone ordered, “NAME! RANK! Please!”

“T-Twilight,” Fluttershy stuttered nervously, “isn’t it mean to…”

“George Percival! Sergeant, 1st Light Horse Reconnaissance Division of the Inter-Universal Volunteer Army! Serial number: 82976728!” While the sergeant maintained a straight form, it was clear to everyone that he was struggling to stand. His legs finally gave way as he collapses towards his backside.

“Sergeant!” Joshua pushed passed Twilight and leaned in to support his back and broke his fall. Applejack followed suite and held his back with her hooves. “Oh, thank you Ms Applejack.”

“Just Applejack is fine.”

“Thank you, Joshua, ma’am.” Percival looked pale and sickly as though all the colour from his face was drained as he struggled to stand up properly. “Applejack was it?”

“Yes sir, that is my name.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I use you as a support, do you?”

“Not at all. So long as you are under the care of this roof of the Apple family, consider yourselves family.”

There was a puzzled look from Percival as he turned to Joshua who in turn exchanged the same gaze. Percival returned to Applejack with a courteous smile, “Consider us your honoured guests and in your debt.”

Twilight picked up a bit of the sergeant’s character. All though he can be aggressive, he has proven himself to be polite and at the very least trustworthy. “Um, Sgt Percival? Can I call you that or would you prefer I call you George?”

“You may call me what you like your majesty.”

“I’ll call you George then, and um… Call me Twilight.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh right, we have not been properly introduced. I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and well,” there was a hint of embarrassment in her expression as she labelled herself, “current ruler of Equestria.”

Joshua and Percival’s eyes widened upon hearing this. She is a Monarch? “Begging your pardon, your grace,” Percival apologetically bowed his head, “but I couldn’t possibly address you casually, especially after my earlier behaviour!”

“Well, I’d rather you call me Twilight. I’m still not used to being in charge of an entire country, in fact I was just coronated last month.”

“Oh, is that so?” Percival was brought back to the bed and groaned with pain, “It seems like I may have overexerted myself.”

“I’ll say, your blood loss was severe! It was a miracle that you are still here!” Zecora approached him and began to replace his bandages.

“Yeah, about that,” the sergeant winced as she slowly removed the bandages, “I should be dead. How am I still alive?”

“ **Yeah, how is he still alive?** ”

“!!!!!!!!”

Everyone turned to the new voice heard revealing a pink pony along with a blue pegasus with a rainbow-coloured mane and a white unicorn with a violet mane.

“Pinkie Pie? Rainbow Dash? Rarity?” Twilight exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

“ **OhIgatheredRainbowDashandRaritylikeyouaskedsothatwecoulddiscussaboutthestrangepersonyoupickedupfromApplejack’sSowegatheredtogetheratthecastlebutthenwegottiredofwaitingsoIwaslike, “Maybe they’re still in Sweet Apple Acres?” SoweleftthecastletogethereBigMacopenedthedoorforusGrannySmithofferedussomepiethenweateandthenweheardacommotionsoweclimbedupandthenweheardeverythingabouthowtheyarefromanotherworldanthathealmostdiedforsomereasonandnowhereweare**.” The pink one finished her rambling with a smile accompanied with a comical squeaking noise.

“Call me deaf but I absolutely couldn’t make out a single word she said.” Percival pressed his fingers on his forehead while trying to process everything.

“I would say “get used to it” but you never truly do,” Twilight tilted her head as she gave an awkward smile.

“Woah, he’s huge!” the blue one looked at Joshua with amazement, “He’s just as large as Tirek (when he wasn’t buffed with magic of course). Probably even bigger.”

“I’ll say. But I would say he’s a lot more dashing.” The white one stared at him with dreamy eyes.

It was at this point that the sergeant notices his companion’s expression. Joshua was doing his usual “hiding-his-head-under-his-mane-out-of-embarrassment” behaviour. “Oi, are you alright there?”

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s just, I’ve never been surrounded by this many beautiful mares before. It’s embarrassing, especially as to what happened earlier before you woke.”

“What do you m…? Wait, are you blushing?”

“I… No! I mean… Maybe.”

Akin to a Grandfather noticing his grandson’s crush, Percival grinned mischievously at his steed. “Well, well, well. Since when were you the shy type?”

“I… No! I am not! You don’t know what you are talking about, sir!”

“Oh, don’t give me that, boy! You’re an open book as it is, and I’ve known you too well to know what’s going through that head of yours just by looking at you. Remember, I raised you since you were a foal.”

“You don’t have to say that out loud, you know! People are watching!”

“Oh sure, “PEOPLE”. We have mares in our division and I’ve never seen you give a hint of interest to any of them, even when we came here.”

“THEY DO NOT COUNT, sir! Besides, they are all sisters and cousins, not exactly mate material!”

“So, you do have a preference! And here I thought you never had one. Care to tell me which one of these lovely ladies is your favourite?”

The sight of the two began to resemble that of a dirty old stallion teasing a young rookie as the mane six, Apple Bloom and Zecora began to feel the awkwardness and embarrassment of just being in their presence as they continued bickering.

“Maybe we should give them some time to catch up with whatever this is.” Twilight looked at her friends sheepishly as she made her way to the door.

* * *

“Well, that got rid of them.”

“… Sir, I don’t appreciate being used as a distraction at the cost of my pride.”

“Sorry about that Joshua, but we need to talk.”

“Sigh, I suppose we do. By the way sir, how are you doing?”

“A little better actually. No, belay that, a lot better.”

Percival sat up straight on the bed as he touched the newly applied bandage, “So, much do they know of our mission?”

“Vaguely anything sir. Hard to tell them anything if I know little to nothing about the mission.”

“Then without a doubt they’ll come back for a lot of questions.

“Are you going to tell them?”

“We may not have much of a choice, Joshua. We are miles away from Alpha Site, we are short on supplies, and worst of all,” Percival pulled up his wireless communique riddled with bullet holes, “we have no means to call for extraction. If we don’t cooperate with them, chances are they may not let us go. And I fear if we stay too long, I might stop being human.” Percival took off his bed sheets and climbed out of bed as he made his way towards his uniform that was laying on a chair.

“How do you mean, si…” Joshua was startled as he saw his rider began to unwrap his bandages. “Sergeant! What are you doing?” He stared in horror as Percival unbandaged himself. Bloodied marks on the cloth worried the stallion, “Sir if remove it now without aid, you’ll open your woun…” the horse stopped. What he saw, he could not believe. Percival’s injured shoulder as it was revealed not only closed but has somehow fully healed (other than scarring). His widened in disbelief as he stared at the wound and then back to the sergeant, “How is that possible? It was barely a full day!”

Percival looked at his injured shoulder, “I believe the rules of this world is vastly different from ours.”

“How so?”

“Well, first and foremost; this world is inhabited by multicoloured talking equine that resembles something out of the Wizard of Oz. Secondly; all of the horses we brought here (including you) started talking which relates to the first point. And finally; everything here feels wrong and out of place, EVEN THOUGH NOTHING SEEMS OUT OF PLACE. It’s like the very air I’m breathing is doing something to me, changing me into something that I for sure would not like to wait to find out. I mean, look at this injury!” Percival points at his shoulder, “I could have sworn there was a gaping hole after being shot there and yet there it is, almost good as new were it not for the scarring!”

Joshua stares at where his injury should be and then turns to look at Percival, “Whatever your decision is sir, I will faithfully follow. Although, regrouping with the rest of the division via our previous route might be suicide so perhaps in exchange for our information they could help us to find a different path back. It is their world after all.”

The sergeant gave him an astonished look, “That’s… Actually, a very reasonable idea. Good thinking there, Joshua!”

“What can I say? I think I’m getting better at thinking ideas!” Joshua snorted proudly.

Percival gave him a sneering look as he dons his uniform, “So Joshua, about what we talked earlier, who’s your favourite?”

“……… **SERGEANT!!!** ”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

In walked Apple Bloom with a cheery and curious smile, “Um hello there?”

“Darling, do mean to tell us that they are from another world?”

“Yes Rarity. And it might be possible he came from the same world as Sunset Shimmer.”

“What makes you say that Twilight?”

“Well Rainbow Dash, he looks exactly like everyone in that world. Bipedal, hairless except on their heads, hands instead of paws or hoofs, flat faces and most notably; No Magic.”

“Um girls?”

“First, if he’s from the same world as Sunset Shimmer, why didn’t he go through the mirror? Second, shouldn’t he have transformed into a pony coming here? And Third, WHEN CAN WE THROW A WELCOME PARTY FOR THEM?”

“Sorry, but…”

“That’s what we are trying to find out Pinkie. As for a party, I think we should put that on hold.”

“WHAT?”

“They are soldiers, they came here for a reason, and until we know if they are friendly or hostile a welcome party might not be a good idea. I don’t want to assume the worst, but they might not be here for friendly reasons.”

“Do any of you hear…”

“I don’t know Twi. From what I’m getting from the big fella, he wears his heart on his sleeve. I don’t think their here to do harm.”

“ **GIRLS!** ”

All turned towards the soft-spoken yellow Pegasus who finally raised her voice. “Sorry for that,” Fluttershy now noticed all eyes were on her, shrinked as she lowered her head and ears but nonetheless continued, “but can any of you hear that?”

All ears now raised to listen. “Yeah, I can hear that too,” Twilight noted.

“Is that, singing?” Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

Pinkie gasped in utter shock, “ **ARE THEY STARTING A PARTY WITHOUT US?** ”

“Wait a minute,” Applejack began to look around, “Where’s Apple Bloom?”

All eyes widened as they turned to look upstairs.

“APPLE BLOOM!” Applejack stood from her seat and made her way upstairs with the rest of them following suite.

As they climbed, they distinctly heard the duet from both the sergeant and the steed.

“Here’s forty shillings on the drum,

For those who Volunteer to come.

To ‘list and fight the foe today,

Over the Hills and Far away!

O’er the Hills and O’er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.

King George Commands and we obey,

Over the Hills and Far away!”

“Those voices,” Rarity commented with a heartfelt passion, “They blend with beautiful harmony.”

“They do sound wonderful,” Fluttershy added.

“When duty calls me, I must go.

To stand and face another foe.

But part of me will always stray,

Over the Hills and Far away!

O’er the Hills and O’er the main

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.

King George Commands and we obey,

Over the Hills and Far Away!”

“What are they singing?” said Rainbow Dash who sounded somewhat amused, “Because that lyrics sounds awesome!”

“More interestingly,” Twilight pondered, “why are they singing?”

They reached the room and saw it opened and in there revealed Joshua sitting next to the bed, Percival who sat up on the bed strumming a guitar and Apple Bloom who sat on a stool across the bed. The gentle strumming of the strings accompanied by the sergeant’s baritone voice and Joshua’s surprising high tenor voice that harmonised together somehow entranced and delighted the little filly who somehow started developing tears upon listening to the melancholic tune. “I think I can see why,” Applejack noted.

“If I should fall to rise no more,

As many comrades did before,

Then ask the fifes and drums to play,

Over the Hills and Far away!

O’er the Hills and O’er the main.

Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.

King George Commands and we obey.

Over the Hills and Far away!”

The two suddenly stopped when they noticed Pinkie Pie sobbing waterfalls, “Why are you singing such a SAD SONG? I was planning to throw the both of you the biggest party you’ve ever seen that’ll make you two have the biggest smiles on your faces but now after hearing such a bitter-sweet song, I feel so SAPPY (You know, when you’re Sad-Happy) that I don’t know how to cheer you up anymore!”

The two of them turned to see all but Twilight and Applejack turned teary-eyed from the song. “Oh sorry, we didn’t notice you all,” Percival stood up, “This little one was just curious to know about us so Joshua and I thought about perhaps we can introduce ourselves with a little song from our home country.”

“We kind of chose a song that we both knew by heart,” Joshua added, “and this was the only one we both memorised.”

Apple Bloom wiped the tears from her face, “And so I gave them a guitar and then you all walked in.” She turned to look at the two of them, “That was mighty beautiful Mr Percival. A little too sad though.”

The Sergeant gave a sad smile, “Why thank you child. I’ll bear that in mind next time, and I’ll try to pick a chirpier one.”

Apple Bloom’s face brightened up as she leapt from her stool and made her way across the room, “Well anyway, I’ve got to go. The rest of the Cutie-mark Crusaders are waiting up for me. Bye for now!” She walked out the exit past the main six who stood there motionless.

Percival’s smile faded into a stern look as Apple Bloom left the room, “I believe that you all have questions for us?”

“Believe me, we have plenty,” Twilight stepped forward, “Perhaps we should start with who are you and why are you here?”

Percival sat down and drew a long sigh, “Very well, allow us to re-introduce ourselves. I am George Arthur Percival, and this is Joshua, my steed. We are both soldiers and we come from a world known as Thera. We came to this world to hunt down a group of traitors who found their way in this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe: So, it seems like the way this is going, there will be a chapter each month (or fortnight if I'm fast enough) so to those of you curious of a schedule, there it is I suppose.  
> As always, any comments (positive and negative) are more than welcome (in fact I insist upon it) to finally improve on my writing skills (and further feed my insecurity of slowly becoming a fan to this franchise). Sister of mine posting this, DON'T JUDGE ME! :(
> 
> Effenay: Who says I'm judgin'? I'm managing your tags on this fic and I'm starting to reconsider how I'm supposed to tagging this. but ah heck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
